to be thought of
by IAmSherlocked96
Summary: all the missing bits to the book 'almost perfect' by james goss filled in! each chapter is based on a quote from somewhere in the book. i sadly don't own anything. -janto-
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: hello all. Err, new story from me based on the book 'Almost perfect' by James Goss. Each chapter is based on a small bit of the book. This chapter's based on the line**

"**Ianto Jones is brilliant you know. He wakes up different voice, fingerprints, DNA. So how am I to recognise him? He kisses me and I know at once! Isn't that the most romantic thing you've ever heard?"**

**Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

**Erin!**

**p.s the chapter names are based on style of the chapter names in the book.**

_____________________________________________________________________

**Ianto must teach Jack to check his voicemail.**

Ianto ran to the phone and frantically dialled Jack's number. Thousands of thoughts were running through his head. How did this happen? What made this happen? Did he get pissed on the ferry and went in drunk into the operation asking for it to be tucked away?

"Pick up, pick up, pick up..."

The voicemail sounded.

_"'Ianto, what do I do?'_

'Just talk into the phone, Jack.'

'What do I say?'

'Just say "tell me who you are and I'll call you back".'

'OK. Err, hello this is captain jacks voicemail. Err, Leave your name and  
I'll call you back. Bye!'"  


_-At the sound of the beep leave your message-_

Beeeeeep!

"Jack, hi, it's Ianto. Er... I've got a problem. Oh, for god's sake, you're not gonna remember how to listen to this. OK... I'm on my way in."

Ianto pressed the 'end call' button and walked over to the cupboard next to the bathroom. He cautiously opened the door. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. It was weird and a bit creepy.

Ianto reached up for the box clearly marked 'Lisa's clothes'. He set it down on the floor and opened it up. What should he wear? Really, wearing his dead girlfriend's clothes was creepy enough, so he didn't want to wear something really disgusting and make everyone think that she was a weirdo with absolutely no fashion sense. In the end the archivist settled for a red jumper and a pair of skinny jeans. Lisa's favourite outfit. Ianto pulled it on and ran out the door. How on earth was he going to explain this to Jack? He glanced at himself in the lobby mirror. Although by the looks of things Jack wasn't going to complain.

It took Ianto precisely 8 minutes to walk to work. 5 minutes longer than  
usual. This may have been because of the killer heels he was wearing or it might have been because he was ambushed by a couple of beefy men on their way to the rugby match (Wales vs. New Zealand).

_"If only you knew..." _

As usual Jack was waiting in the tourist shop. It was a Wednesday. Pink shirt day. And Ianto knew all to well that Jack couldn't get enough of Ianto in a pink shirt.

"Hi, Jack."

The captain frowned. "Sorry, do I know you?"

"Yeah. It's me. Ianto."

The captain's frown grew deeper.

"I swear I didn't have that much to drink last night. In fact I distinctly remember only having one can of beer because I knew Ianto was coming in today and he would get very annoyed with me if I had a hangover."

"Jack - I swear, it's me!"

Jack shook his head. "Alright, whatever you are, nice try. But in future you might want to do a bit more research. Ianto Jones is a man. Not a very, very attractive woman."

"For god's sake, Jack! I'm not a bloody alien. I'm Ianto. _Your_ Ianto."

Jack raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove to me that you're who you say you are. That you are Ianto Jones."

Ianto sighed, rooting around in his brain for something that would convince Jack. "OK. Er... the first time you kissed me. I was half dead after being flung into the river thingy running through the hub by Lisa. I think it started off as mouth to mouth but then it, well, it went a bit further."

"You could have stolen his memories." Jack's eyes were cold and his tone impassive.

Ianto slapped a hand against his head. "Oh, what the heck!" He ran forward and pulled his lover into a passionate kiss, taking extra care to make sure he kissed just as he normally did. Jack pulled away, his eyes shining with happiness.

"It is you."

"Finally!"

Jack pouted. "Well, sorry for not believing my boyfriend is in fact now my… girlfriend. May I ask how and why you are a woman, Miss Jones?"

"To be honest, Jack – I haven't a clue."

"Ah. That could be a tad bit problematic."

Ianto sighed

"You think?"

"Yes." Jack shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "So how was the ferry trip?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I know this chapter is short but I'm putting up another real soon. Its based just after Ianto meets Patrick Matthews for the first time.**

**Thank you storms!!!! Fab beta.**

**Erin!**

**Jack is Jealous:**

Jack stepped in front of Ianto, blocking his path. He folded his arms in disapproval as Ianto tried to side-step him.

"So. Patrick Matthews. What's he like?"

Ianto shrugged nonchalantly. "Okay, I suppose. Not really my type but I wouldn't say no to a date with him."

Jack's face fell. "So what is your type?"

Ianto chuckled, and then stopped abruptly. It was weird, not hearing his own voice when he laughed. "Er.. tall, heroic, flirtatious, fluffy brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes. You know the type." He leaned forwards, to breathe in Jack's ear, "Why? You jealous?"

Jack stepped back in protest. "Who? Me? No way," he scoffed. "I mean – come on. Me. Jealous?" Ianto cocked an eyebrow at the captain. Jack sighed. "Okay, so I'm a tad jealous. But it's only because you look so damm good right now."

"Would you be jealous if I was a man then?"

"Well…"

"Are you saying I'm not gorgeous as a man?" Ianto's pixie face darkened. The captain held up his hands in protest.

"No, no, no, no! No, I wasn't saying that, you know you're pretty hot usually. As you know, for me to shag something it has to be at a certain level on the gorgeous scale." Ianto's stare grew stonier. "Not that I'm saying you're just some shag, of course. I mean you know you're not…I mean…I..."

Ianto started to laugh. His lover looked shocked, and then flustered. Jack never looked flustered. "You are one evil man, Ianto Jones. Or woman. Either way, you're evil."

Ianto winked. "I thought you already new that." He walked off leaving Jack stood, drooling, by the coffee machine.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: hi, new chapter!!! Hurray! This one is based on Iantos quote "I don't want Mickey mouse to die" when Jack gives him and Gwen balloons to demonstrate the rise in static electricity. **

**Thanks to Storms. My ever faithful beta. You cannot be a better beta if you tried!**

**Erin!**

**Mickey Mouse is dead:**

**BANG!**

Jack sprung up form his desk in surprise. A small sob could be heard coming from the main area of the hub. A sob Jack wasn't used to hearing.

Ianto.

"Yan? Ianto? Iantonia?" Jack rushed over to were the two other members of Torchwood Three were crouched on the floor. Gwen had her arm round Ianto's slim, weeping body. She looked up at Jack with sorrowful eyes. Jack panicked. "What is it? What happened? Is he, I mean she, okay?"

Gwen shook her head. Jack grabbed Ianto's shoulders and spun him round to face him.

"Ianto? What's wrong?" Ianto's big blue eyes were brimmed with tears.

"He's dead." The woman's voice wasn't much more than a whisper.

"What? Who's dead?" he looked down at Ianto's cupped hands. "What have you got in your hands?" Shakily, Ianto revealed his palms. On them sat a few torn pieces of rubbery plastic. Red, with a faint drawing of Mickey Mouse on them.

"Mickey Mouse is dead!" Ianto clutched the torn pieces to his chest. The captain shot Gwen a quizzical frown.

"It's the balloon you bought him earlier, Jack. It popped. Mickey Mouse has died."


End file.
